


Sans and the globglogabgalab get jiggy with it

by crabbycreeper



Series: I am so sorry for creating these, both for your mental sanity and for mine. [5]
Category: Strawinsky and the Mysterious House (2012), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Badly Written, Crack, M/M, Surreal, UWU SO HEAT, also the globglogabgalab gives birth, it might be a trigger, steamy make out, this is my first joke fic in a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabbycreeper/pseuds/crabbycreeper
Summary: this was SUPPOSED to be a single fic where I put all my terrible-spawned-from-hell ships, but I'm now dedicated to a series in which Sans partakes in an intense courtship with the Globglogabgalab.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Globglogabgalab
Series: I am so sorry for creating these, both for your mental sanity and for mine. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971610
Kudos: 1





	Sans and the globglogabgalab get jiggy with it

**Author's Note:**

> I broke my fingers writing 'globglogabgalab' like 50 times.

The Globglogabgalab was in need of a sexy partner. So he decided to birth one. Hungerly, he ate books that would soon summon Sans. With an orgasmic moan, he ate the final book as Sans-HAHA-funny-skeleton-man appeared in front of him. With a grin, the Globglogabgalab slugged forward towards a horrified Sans. "I'm the Globglogabgalab..." The Globglogabgalab made a creepy grin as Sans was slowly getting turned on by the hunk of slime. "I love books..." Sans mirrored the grin. "And this basement..." the Globglogabgalab approached Sans as Sans removed his jacket, revealing his smexy ribs. "Is a true treasure trove..." The Globglogabgalab leaned into Sans's jawbone, Sans moaned as he summoned his ecto tongue thingy (is it even a tongue at this point?) and began to lick the Globglogabgalabs gooey, slimy face hungrily the Globglogabgalab began slowly sucking on Sans's tongue. Sans moaned, mimicking the most BDSM moans. A moan so loud that it made the walls creak and crack. Sans jumped from the Globglogabgalab's arms as the walls slowly began to break around him. "What the actual HELL WIAFU!" the Globglogabgalab screamed like a goat in yaoi. Sans cried as the walls cracked and broke around him, his love, the Globglogabgalab, stuck in the basement, unable to leave. He teleported out of there as the entire house collapsed. Yeah, he could have left at any time.

**Author's Note:**

> also sorry if there is continuity errors later, i can't edit it for some reason


End file.
